


The Way it Goes

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, PDS Brothels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Season 1 and 2, Gary and Kieren have sex. Gary starts needing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way it Goes

Gary shouldn’t have done it. 

It was all so wrong, dirty and cold and desperate and lingering and _wrong_. But Kieren hadn’t been complaining, and Gary hadn’t been able to stop himself. 

The rotter stumbled out from the Legion’s bathroom with messy hair and wrinkled clothes, and precisely five minutes later Gary stepped out after him looking undeniably smug. 

Kieren didn’t make eye contact as he wiped down the bar, but Gary didn’t particularly mind. He’d gotten what he wanted. 

But, after a while, Gary needed more. 

And he wasn’t going to get it from Kieren, now his friends had arrived. He settled for shouting insults until the wide-eyed boy broke, shoving him over the table with eyes more wild than the ones he’d made at Gary in the bathroom that night, slammed up mercilessly against the stall. There might’ve been even more fire, too, had the newest rotter not interjected himself into something that wasn’t his business. 

But he did, and Kieren shut down like he always did when things got too difficult. 

Gary needed more. 

And, after a while, he figured out how to get it. 

He went to the city because he wasn't stupid, and found his way into a badly-lit building with pounding music making his head throb. 

Cold hands grazed his shoulders as he moved further inside, but he didn’t pay any attention to them. He knew what he wanted. 

He found someone with strawberry blonde hair and innocent-looking eyes, and though he was a few years too old and his lips weren’t as soft he worked well enough if Gary closed his eyes. 

He returned to Roarton feeling somewhat recovered, certain he could ride the rest of his life out without having to think about the gently furious Kieren and the fact he would likely never get to touch him again. 

But then Gary saw him on his knees, and it was a picture Gary wanted to keep in his mind forever. 

Everything about Kieren was infuriating, made Gary want to either slam him against the nearest wall or shoot him. He did neither, though, only tied his hands and tried to get the truth out of him. 

When he caught sight of the sketch hanging on Kieren’s wall, a flare of anger crumpled the paper and through it viciously toward Kieren for him. 

“What is wrong with you?” 

If only Gary knew. 

The Blue Oblivion was just pure luck. Kieren would never have the nerve to use the pills himself, but that much didn’t matter. 

He could ruin Kieren like this, get him killed so Gary didn’t have to look at him. It could work. 

“Rotter’s a rotter. Drugs or no drugs!” 

_I’m sorry._


End file.
